


Music

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Logan has a temper, M/M, Roman and Virgil bond over music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Music

Logan sat in his room with a scowl on his face as he tried to ignore the music leaking through the wall. He was struggling to make a schedule for Thomas and his temper was on a short fuse.

The music coming through the wall suddenly stopped and he let out a sigh of relief but his relief was short lived as music suddenly blasted from a different wall.

He clenched his fists and grit his teeth as music began playing from both walls.

The different beats and melody's clashed horribly as it got louder, each trying to play over the other.

Eventually Logan had enough and threw open his door, storming down the corridor in a horrendous mood.

He came upon Patton knocking at a door but obviously he wasn't being heard over the music.

Logan had no qualms about being polite and hammered on the door, his face twisted into a frightening expression.

Suddenly the music cut off and the door was opened by a grinning Roman.

"Logan! How can I help you?" he asked pleasantly.

Logan let out a growl but Patton quickly interrupted before he said anything.

"Hey kiddo, do you think you could keep the music down for us? Me and Logan have work to do and it's very distracting."

Pattons voice was calm and he ignored the way Logan angrily muttered "Its Logan and I."

Roman continued to grin "well I would but if you couldn't tell, me and Virge are having a competition and I don't plan on losing." he sent a smile at Logan, knowing he'd said it wrong like Patton had, he enjoyed winding up the logical trait. He was just so fun and easy to annoy.

Patton thought for a second before saying "well how about you have this competition later? Let's go ask Virgil now shall we?"

Roman shrugged and followed Patton down the corridor the other side of Logans door where Virgils door was.

Patton didn't even have to knock as Virgil stuck his head out of the door.

"Oh, hey Patt. What's up?" he asked, taking in the sight of a grinning Roman, a smiling Patton and a fuming Logan.

"Hey kiddo, I was just speaking to Roman about yours and his music being so loud. It's a little distracting and Logan is a little... Um.... Agitated because of it." Patton said, causing both Virgil and Roman to snort at his understatement.

"huh, well I suppose I could turn it down but surely its not that loud?" Virgil said, greatly satisfied at the look of rage on Logans face.

Roman bit his lip trying not to laugh but when Virgil sent him a smirk and a wink he broke.

Patton looked between Roman and Virgil in confusion while Logan let out a snarl and stomped back to his room having picked up on the two of them messing with him.

Patton eventually left, having made them promise to not play their music as loud this time.

The two looked at each other for a second before laughing uncontrollably.

"you should have seen his face when I opened my door. He looked about ready to hit someone." Roman gasped making Virgil snort with laughter again.

"it serves him right for making Patton cry the other day." Virgil said, taking deep breaths to try and stop himself from laughing.

Roman nodded and the two sat on the floor in silence while trying to calm down.

"So what were you playing? I couldn't hear it over my music." Roman asked with a grin.

"I was playing Icon For Hire, by the way did I hear some Twenty One Pilots from your room?" Virgil asked with a knowing smirk.

Roman rolled his eyes as he replied "Yes, I don't just listen to the Disney soundtracks you know."

Virgil let out a small chuckle "I did know that, I just didn't expect you to listen to what you yourself have called my 'PG-13 music', I thought you were more into Beyoncé and Taylor Swift."

Roman smirked at that "Well maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. After all isn't it you who says Disney has a ton of different sides to it than the one most see?"

It was Virgils turn to roll his eyes now. "oh shut up Mr not-so-charming."

Roman grinned again. "so, now what should we do? I don't think I want to risk Logan actually losing his temper by continuing to have our battle."

Virgil put his chin on his hand thoughtfully and muttered "I'm kind of intrigued about the music you listen to now so, how about we go into one of our rooms and compare music? We can soundproof the rooms again so Logan doesn't flip out."

Roman nodded before looking confused "Wait, we can soundproof our rooms?"

Virgil let out a loud laugh before managing to muffle it by biting his lip. He took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself again and said "Yep but I specifically made sure my room wasn't soundproofed so I could piss off Logan."

Roman held back yet another snort and said "well let's go to your room then because I have no idea how to soundproof my room."

Virgil nodded and lead the way back into his room where Roman immediately gravitated towards the large collection of CDs.

Roman looked around and couldn't help but start laughing as he noticed Virgils cd player set up right by the wall separating his room and Logans.

Virgil noticed what made him laugh before asking in a way too innocent voice "What? I have no idea why you're laughing."

At this Roman found himself on the floor clutching his stomach.

"sure you don't Virge, sure you don't." he managed to say between gasps.

Virgil smirked and closed his eyes, focusing on soundproofing his room. When he opened his eyes he saw Roman looking at him oddly and explained "I was soundproofing my room. So now we can play music as loud as we want and Logan won't hear."

Roman raised an eyebrow and said "can we test and see if it worked?"

Virgil grinned and turned his stereo on full blast.

Roman laughed and waited for Logan to burst in but after a few minutes it became apparent that Logan couldn't hear.

Now Roman knew they weren't going to get lectured by a severely pissed off Logan he began looking at all the CDs Virgil owned, trying to choose which one he wanted to listen to.

Virgil smirked at this and paused his cd player and began skipping to a song he thought would make Roman laugh, given the circumstances.

As 'Too Loud' by Icon For Hire began to play Roman looked confused. At least until the chorus kicked in and he started laughing again.

Once the song ended Roman had managed to regain his composure.

"That's so amazing." Roman said, slightly breathless from laughing still.

Virgil grinned "There are so many songs by them that I think you might enjoy. One of my personal favourites is Rock and Roll Thugs which actually kinda fits with Logan being all annoyed by us constantly playing music."

Roman frowned and pulled his phone out to search up the band Icon For Hire. "They only have three albums?" he asked, confused.

"yes but the songs are so good. An example is Theatre, a song on their first album. That's one of the songs I think you might like."

Roman made a small humming noise and made a note to look it up later.

"So... What do you listen to?" Virgil asked, leaning backwards against his desk with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Oh well I listen to a lot of things." Roman said vaguely and Virgil raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"C'mon now, I shared what I listen to."

"Well obviously I listen to Disney and I've already mentioned TOP..." Roman said just as vaguely as before.

"tell me already!" Virgil said impatiently.

"But... You probably won't like it and it's kind of emba..... I mean I don't.... I have a different taste in music to you."

Romans argument was pretty lame and Virgil wasn't believing a word. "I swear to fucking god, tell me or I'll never watch Disney with you ever again."

Roman gaped at that "But that's our thing."

Virgil smirked "Not if you don't tell me."

Roman sighed and muttered "I'm kind of into a lot of different stuff but I've been listening to a lot of Simon Curtis recently."

Virgil frowned "Who's that?"

Roman laughed nervously "No one, you probably wouldn't like his music anyway so...."

Virgil was already searching up Simon Curtis and was confused to find out he was an actor but noticed he was also referred to as a singer and song writer.

Virgil scrolled down to look at the songs and clicked on one randomly to read the lyrics.

As Virgil read through the lyrics he could feel his face heating up and he looked at Roman in shock.

"You listen to this sort of stuff?" he asked.

Roman shrugged "Sometimes."

Virgil let out a shaky laugh "Wow. I did not have you pegged as... Yeah."

Roman looked confused until Virgil showed him the song he'd clicked on.

"uh... I..... Um...." Roman spluttered, his face bright red. "I only listen to that one because I like the beat! That's all."

"Oh really? So if I played it everything would be fine?" Virgil asked with a smirk.

Roman gulped but nodded his head.

Virgil pressed play on the song Flesh by Simon Curtis.

Romans face was rapidly becoming the same colour as his sash and Virgils eyes were wide in shock, he'd never thought Roman liked stuff like this.

As the chorus kicked in Roman hid his face and turned away from Virgil in embarrassment.

Virgil himself was getting a bit flustered and he half wanted to turn the song off, half wanted to listen to the whole thing.

When the song came to an end Virgil took a shaky breath. "are all his songs like that?" he asked.

Roman was avoiding looking at Virgil, his face bright red. "No. Some of them are b...but I don't really listen to those ones..."

Virgil didn't think he believed Romans hurried denial of not listening to other songs like that but he didn't want to click on any more.

"S...so, lets just throw on some TOP and forget all about this." Virgil said and quickly changed the cd in his cd player.

As the first song began to play Virgil and Roman managed to compose themselves and eventually got lost in the beat of the song. Ode To Sleep had a pretty iconic sound to it after all.

By the time Guns For Hands came on the previous conversation had been almost forgotten and they were singing at the top of their lungs.

As the song came to an end Roman checked the time and exclaimed "Oh crap, Pattons going to lose it. We missed dinner."

Virgil paused the cd player and groaned as he saw the time. "Aw fuck. This is the second time in a row I've done this. I'm surprised he hasn't kicked down the door and gone dad mode on us yet."

Roman shuddered at that and the two quickly walked over to the door and peeked out, checking in both directions in case Patton suddenly appeared.

The coast was clear though and they stepped out and started walking towards the kitchen. As they walked in they froze in shock.

Patton had Logan pinned to the wall and they were midway through an intense make out session.

Virgil cleared his throat and Patton pulled away hurriedly, his face bright red as he noticed both Virgil and Roman standing in the doorway with their arms crossed.

"Oh, hey K... Kiddos, I was uh, just about to start dinner." he said with an embarrassed smile.

Logan didn't say a word, his expression one of dazed happiness.

"What.... Actually, you know what, I don't want to know what I just walked in on. I'm going to just sit in the hallway and contemplate the inevitability of death." Virgil said and walked out.

Roman was going to follow him but couldn't resist making a small comment. "Seems like all Logans anger was just sexual frustration."

"Roman!" Patton exclaimed as Roman quickly darted out of the kitchen leaving the two glasses wearing traits to splutter and blush.


End file.
